Pokemon Misadventures!
by TheAstonishingCreator
Summary: Join an unlikely duo of Pokemon as they journey throughout the Kanto Region with their trainer, with endless banter between a Sweet and adorable Sneasel and a sassy Charmander with superiority complex. They occasionally run into trouble with Team Rocket pursuing them for an unknown reason.
1. Introduction

Hello to absolutely noone. I, am a Charmander. And this is my story: My life (from what I can remember) started out in a lab, where I was stuck in a device. A prison cell that you arrogant humans call... a Pokeball. But my whole life changed on one special day, the day I was _chosen_. It went a little like this: I was just sitting their, in the white abyss that you call, a_ "Pokeball"_, when all the sudden, I was released. I don't know how it happened, I just remember, hearing a voice coming from outside of the _abyss_, then being warped out of the ball, onto a counter with two other Pokeballs, most-likely holding my competition for being _chosen_. I looked up to see the one who would soon become my trainer. I watched in confusion as a smile formed across his face. From that point on, we've did everything together. We battled together (obviously), ate together, went places together. Never once was I forced to go in my Pokeball. And everything's stayed the same. Except one thing... her-

* * *

"Who are you talking to Charmander?!" Sneasel shouted from behind Charmander,

"HOLY ARCEUS!" Charmander screamed as he jumped, and face-planted on the floor,

"Whoops." Sneasel said, "Sorry, Charmander."

Sneasel offered her hand to help up Charmander, but he got up himself, "How long were you standing there?"

"_Weeeeeeell_... 'Hello to absolutely noone. I, am a Charmand-'"

"Okay, okay! That's enough." Charmander interrupted, "So, why were you eavesdropping exactly?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I was listening to your story, silly!"

"SAME THING!" Charmander yelled,

"So what was your story about?" Sneasel asked,

"Nothing!"

"Okay." Sneasel said sadly. Charmander walked away and hid in a bush from Sneasel,

"Now as I was saying, _*__ahem__*_"

* * *

Everything changed, when she came. It was a normal day, me and my trainer walking in the forest, when we heard someone calling for help. Being the hero I naturally am, I bravely ran through the bushes to save the distressed Pokemon. A mistake that I still regret-

* * *

"That's not how it went!" Sneasel interrupted yet again, as Charmander screamed and jumped out of the bushes, "_*gasp* _I'm sorry Charmander!"

"Ssssnnneeeeaaassseeellll..." Charmander's eye twitched, "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me!?"

"Sorry. I just couldn't help it. You're story is just so interesting. I must hear more." Sneasel explained,

"I don't care!" Charmander said sternly,

"Also, you told the story wrong. From what I can remember, you're trainer was the one ran through the bushes t save me, while you were hiding behind his leg." Sneasel added,

"You know what, Sneasel. Go ahead and listen I honestly don't care."

"Yay!" Sneasel shouted joyfully,

"Just, don't interrupt me."

"Okay." Sneasel sat down, staring at Charmander,

"And don't do that."

"Sorry." Sneasel looked off to the side,

"Okay... where was I? Oh yeah:"

* * *

Once I made it to the source of the screaming, I saw... _her..._ a Sneasel, crying for help, standing in the middle of four humans wearing jet black suits with red R's in the middle of their shirts. It appeared that the men were trying to steal the Sneasel. So I bravely stepped in to save her. The men were armed, but their puny weapons meant nothing, as I-

* * *

"SNEASEL! CHARMANDER! IT'S TIME TO GO!" the two Pokemon's trainer called for them,

"Ugh! Am I ever gonna get to tell my story?!"

"Come on Charmander, our trainer's calling us." Sneasel said,

"I know, Sneasel!" the two got up and ran to their trainer, a boy wearing black shorts, and a red jacket, with curly hair. He was holding a handful of berries in his hands. He placed the berries on the ground,

"Here you go, you two." the trainer said,

"Yay! Berries!" Sneasel said. Sneasel grabbed a few, leaving the rest for Charmander, "Thank you, trainer!" Sneasel said politely as she ate the berries one by one. Charmander, on the other hand, was stuffing his face. After they finished eating, they left...

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Celadon City Gym Battle!

"I wonder where were going." Sneasel told Charmander,

"Eh, beats me." Charmander replied, "I just hope it has nothing to do with battling."

"Why?" Sneasel asked,

Charmander shrugged, "Battling is boring. It's just he same thing over and over again. Charmander use this, or Charmander use that."

"Not true!" Sneasel argued,

"Yes it is. Just wait until you've battled as much as me." Charmander said, though at this point, Sneasel had already tuned him out, "Sneasel? Sneasel!?"

"Huh?" Sneasel turned to Charmander,

"Are you even listening?" Charmander asked angrily,

"Oh, sorry. I was distracted by that." Sneasel pointed at a huge building in the distance. Charmander looked, and his mouth dropped,

"That's so cool!" Sneasel said. Charmander shot her a confused look,

"What!?"

"What's wrong, Charmander?"

"Do you see how tall that is? We're gonna have to walk up all those stairs!"

"Yeah, but look on the bright side, they probably have lots of cool stuff in there!"

"Do you ever look on the _bad _side of anything?" Charmander asked,

"No." Sneasel replied,

"You are weird. Not that I didn't know that already."

after a few more minutes of walking, the group finally made it to their destination: **Celadon City**.

Charmander panted excessively, "Holy Arceus." Charmander said, "If we have to walk one more inch, I think I'm gonna pass out."

"_Ahh_, wasn't that a refreshing walk?" Sneasel spoke,

"No! I nearly died from dehydration!" Charmander exaggerated,

"_Sure ya did..._" Sneasel whispered,

"Alright you two, get ready. We're going to fight he Celadon City Gym!" the trainer said,

"YAAAY!" Sneasel shouted excitedly,

"WHAAAAAAT!?"

"What's wrong Charmander?" Sneasel asked, but like always, he ignored her and ran in front of the trainer to rant,

"Do you really expect us to fight after a gym after that long walk?!"

"It's okay Charmander, I heard they only use grass-types there, so we'll beat them fast." Sneasel reassured, "Then maybe we can go see what's in that cool building!"

"Sneasel, I hate you." Charmander said,

"That's alright, everyone is entitled to their opinion."

_Within a few minutes_, they made it to the gym, and began to fight their way all the way to the gym leader, Erika. Charmander panted as they walked up to the gym leader, though he was over-exaggerating (as usual),

"Are you sure you're okay Charmander?"

"Obviously not! I'm dying down here!" Charmander complained as he fell on the floor.

"Ah, so you're the next challenger." Erika said, "You must be strong if you managed to breeze through my underlings that quick."

"NO! HE'S TORTURING US!" Charmander lied,

"No he's not!" Sneasel replied,

"I assume your here to obtain your next gym badge?"

"Yup!" the trainer replied,

"Well, you'll have to battle me first. Be warned, I won't hold back!" Erika then released a Gloom for battle, the trainer choosing Charmander, to Charmander's annoyance,

"Oh come on! You used me for the last two battles, can you please send Sneasel out for this round?!" though the trainer didn't answer,

"I'll let you go first." Erika insisted,

"Alright: Charmander use, EMBER!"

"NO!" Charmander rejected, crossing his arms and pouting,

"Charmander, you have to do what he says! You can do it, I believe in you!" Sneasel cheered him on,

Charmander shook his head with a growl,

"Huh?" the trainer said,

"It seems your Pokemon doesn't want to listen to you." Erika said,

"That's odd, he usually loves to battle."

"Come on Charmander, just do it!" Sneasel shouted again,

"Why should I?!" Charmander responded,

"Because if you don't, you won't ever evolve!" Sneasel said,

"What if I don't want to evolve?!"

"JUST DO IT!" Sneasel snapped, which was a surprise to Charmander, as she usually never got that mad. Charmander turned around frightfully, and prepared to use Ember, "_ahem_, good job Charmander!"

Charmander shot a fireball from his mouth, and it hit Gloom. The attack was super-effective, and nearly knocked out Gloom,

"Wow, that hurt!" Gloom shouted,

"Good!" Charmander said back,

"Gloom, use SLEEP POWDER!"

"Haha! Prepare to lose, Charmander!" Gloom said, as it spewed glowing dust from the hole in his head, that covered Charmander,

"Aw, man..." and then he fell into a deep sleep,

"Charmander? You can't sleep now! You have a battle to win!" Sneasel said, thinking he did this on purpose,

"Ha! Fool! I used Sleep Powder on him, which instantly puts him to sleep!" Gloom explained, "and now, me and my trainer are gonna win this fight! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh oh... come on Charmander! Wake up! You can't lose this fight! You gotta wake up!"

**To be continued...**


	3. Sneasel's Plan!

"Charmander! Wake up!" Sneasel shouted at Charmander, who was fast asleep after Gloom's Sleep Powder attack,

"What's your next move, trainer?" Erika asked,

"I'll skip my turn." the trainer said, allowing Erika to make her next move,

"Well then: Gloom, use MEGA DRAIN!" Erika ordered,

"Yes! The perfect combo! Prepare to lose, weakling!" Gloom shouted,

"Hey! You can't talk about my friend like that!" Sneasel said,

"I don't care!" Gloom responded, and used Mega Drain on Charmander, stealing half of HP, and reviving herself with it,

"Uh oh. Come on Charmander, get up!" Sneasel attempted to wake up Charmander, though her attempts failed, "If you don't wake up now, we'll lose the gym battle!"

Charmander could hear her through the effects of the sleep powder, but barely,

"Ha! It's no use you arrogant fool! My Sleep Powder attack is way too strong to be broken by mere words!" Gloom bragged,

"Then I'll just have to try something else!" Sneasel said, "I just need him to switch Charmander with me..."

"What are you plotting?" Gloom asked,

"You'll see."

"Alright, You did well Charmander! Now switch with Sneasel!" the trainer said. Charmander sleepwalked over to him, and latched on to his leg, still in deep sleep. Then Sneasel ran up to take his place,

"Perfect! Everything is going according to plan!"

"Now: Sneasel use, ICE BEAM!" the trainer shouted,

"Okay!" she agreed with a thumbs up, "I'm sorry if this hurts, Charmander..." she then fired an Ice Beam, but instead of hitting Gloom, she hit Charmander. The attack did minimal damage, and froze Charmander. His eyes then widened as his fiery tail melted away the ice,

"AAAAAH! WHAT THE HECK SNEASEL! THAT HURT!" Charmander shouted,

"Oh my gosh, Charmander! I'm so sorry!" Sneasel said,

"What the?" the trainer said,

"Hey, you're not supposed to do that, dummy!" Gloom shouted,

_Uh oh, I hope I'm not in trouble... that was really dumb of me... _Sneasel thought in her head,

"That was odd, but let's not focus on that now. We have a battle to finish." Erika said,

"Right."

"Gloom, use MEGA DRAIN!"

"Ha! You two are finished! Your stupid little strategy didn't work out as you thought it would did it?!" Gloom gloated, "Now prepare to lose!" Gloom used Mega Drain again, but Sneasel jumped out of the way and countered with a scratch,

"Great dodge, Sneasel! Now, switch with Charmander!" the trainer said,

"Oh come on! Thanks a lot Sneasel! Now I have to battle again!" Charmander complained,

"Your welcome!" Sneasel said with a smile. Then they switched places, Charmander stretching and yawning,

"Alright, let's get this over with." Charmander said,

"Oh yeah, like you can beat me!" Gloom said,

"Well I have no doubt that on this turn, my trainer will order me to do my special move. Say your prayers, Gloom!" Charmander replied,

"Oh please, I'm sure your move isn't that good."

"Charmander, use FLAMETHROWER!"

"WHAT?!" Gloom shouted,

"That's right, I have Flamethrower! Don't ask me how, 'cause it's a long story." Charmander said. He then took a deep breath, and breathed fire all over Gloom, instantaneously causing it to faint, and winning this fight,

"Yes! Nice job Charmander!" Sneasel cheered,

"Thank you, thank you." Charmander said with a bow, "Man, I'm awesome."

"Good job, you managed to beat one out of my four Pokemon." Erika congratulated,

"Wait, four?!" Charmander cried,

_Ten minutes_ _later_, the trainer beat Erika's last Pokemon, Exeggutor, and won the battle,

"Excellent job, trainer. You've successfully beat all four of my strongest Pokemon." Erika said, grabbing a badge out of a box, "You've earned this: the Rainbow Badge." Erika handed the trainer the badge, and he walked off,

"But before you leave: the way your Pokemon acted during battle is something I've only heard of. They must have a strong bond, and a great trainer. And feel free to come battle me whenever you like!"

and with that, the trio left,

"Man, we did great in there, right Charmander!"

"HA! You mean I did great! I'm the one who did most of the damage!" Charmander bragged,

Sneasel squinted at him, "Hey, if it weren't for my plan, you'd of still been asleep right now!" Sneasel said,

"Yeah, but if it weren't for _ME_, we wouldn't have defeated that Gloom!"

"You guys both did great during that battle." the trainer said, "Now, we're gonna visit the Celadon mall." he said, pointing to the tall building from earlier,

"OH COME ON!" Charmander shouted in anger,

"YAY!" Sneasel said excitedly,

**To be continued...**


	4. A Trip to the Mall!

"Okay guys, were here. Remember to stay together, okay?" the trainer said. Charmander and Sneasel nodded, "Alright." The group then entered the building,

"Welcome to the Celadon City Department store!" the receptionist greeted them, "Every floor has different items, which are listed by the elevator."

"Thanks." the trainer thanked her. The three entered the elevator, and pressed the button for floor two. Once the doors opened, they stepped out, and the trainer grabbed twenty Pokeballs. He then payed for them, and they returned to the elevator, and left for floor five. On this floor, there were many different hats and accessories for Pokemon,

"Go ahead and pick up anything you like." the trainer said, "You've earned it after beating that gym!"

"Yay!" Sneasel said excitedly, before running off to look around. Charmander did so as well. While Charmander was looking, something caught his eye: a wall of top hats, with all kinds of color variations,

"Perfect." Charmander said as he walked over to the hat to try it on. Meanwhile, Sneasel tried on a pink bow, and approached Charmander to show him.

"Charmander! Charmander!" Sneasel called, poking Charmander to get his attention,

"What do you want?! I'm busy!" Charmander replied angrily,

"Look what I found!" Sneasel spoke excitedly,

"Wow, cool." Charmander said, though he didn't even turn an inch, "Now go away, I'm doing something."

"Okay!" Sneasel responded, running off to look some more,

"Now which one would look best on me?" Charmander spoke to himself, "Whatever, I'll just try them all on!" so he got straight to trying on the hats, starting with a black top hat. After about ten minutes of trying on hats, Charmander finally made his decision, choosing a black top hat with a red ribbon. After choosing, he found Sneasel, and they both met up with the trainer, who saw the items they had with them,

"Awe, you guys look so cute!" the trainer said, as he payed for their items,

"Me, cute?! I am not! I'll have you know that this hat makes me look _sophisticated_! I am offended!" Charmander yelled,

"What does that word mean? _'sophisticated'_." Sneasel asked,

"I don't know, smart or something."

Sneasel giggled,

"What's so funny?" Charmander asked,

"The way that hat looks on you." Sneasel said. Charmander's tail burned with rage, his eyes red like fire,

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

Sneasel continued to laugh, angering Charmander even more.


	5. A New Friend!

**Route 10**

"Alright guys, we're almost to Lavender Town." the trainer said to Charmander and Sneasel, who were on opposite sides of him,

"Finally, my feet are killing me!" Charmander complained,

"You said that last time when we were going to Celadon City." Sneasel said,

"Whatever, Sneasel. I get tired quick, okay." Charmander replied,

"Mhm sure." Sneasel said again. Just as the group was about to enter Lavender Town, they saw two men wearing all black suits, with big red 'R's on the front of their shirts,

"What the?" Charmander said,

"Hey, those guys look familiar." Sneasel said with fearful voice,

"Oh no. It's them again." the trainer said again, "What ever they're up to, it can't be good."

"I think I remember now." Sneasel spoke, shaking out of fear, "Those are the guys who you guys rescued me from, right?"

"Yup... those guys." Charmander became scared too, remembering the time he had to battle them,

"We have to stop them quick!" the trainer shouted. With that, he and Charmander chased after the two strange men. Sneasel reluctantly followed them. Once they caught up with the two men, they were noticed immediately,

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" one of them yelled,

"I should ask you the same thing!" the trainer responded,

"None of your business! Now scram, before we make you!" the man yelled again. The other was holding something behind him. Sneasel hid behind a nearby bush, shaking and crying,

"Sneasel get over here! Sneasel?!" Charmander called, "Sneasel where are you?! Oh great..." Charmander ran off to find her,

"I said, GO! You have no idea who you're messing with!" the man continued. Suddenly, the thing the second one was holding began shaking vigorously,

"What the?!" he said, as it fell out of his hand. It was a Pokeball, and it continued to shake, until. BOOM! The Pokeball exploded, launching the two men backwards into a tree. Suddenly, the smoke blew away, revealing a Pokemon that was not found in the Kanto Region. The trainer was puzzled at the appearance of it,

"Oh crap, this mission is ruined! Let's get out of here!"

The unrecognized Pokemon seemed confused by its surroundings, and looked around, sniffing the air. The creature croaked, the sacs on its cheeks inflating, then deflating. It gazed at the trainer confused, then jumped towards it.

_Meanwhile_, Charmander tried to calm Sneasel down,

"It's okay Sneasel, the bad guys are gone now. _I think_..." Charmander said, though that didn't help much, "Is this helping? I don't really have much experience with stuff like this." as he was talking, the mysterious Pokemon peeked its head through the bush, appearing next to Charmander's face,

"AAAAH! HOLY ARCEUS WHAT ARE YOU?!" Charmander screamed. He and Sneasel jumped back, Sneasel wiping the tears from her face. The mysterious Pokemon pushed himself all the way through the bushes, standing up in front of them,

"Hey." he greeted, waving,

"AAAAAH! HE CAN TALK!" Charmander screamed again,

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten y'all!" the creature said,

"Who are you, and where the heck did you come from?!"

"I, am a Croagunk! From... somewhere."

"A Cro-what now?"

"Cro_agunk_."

"So you don't know where you're from either?" Sneasel asked,

"Nope! But I know it's not here."

"Me too!"

"_Sneasel, stop conversing with it, we don't know what it is for sure. It could be an alien!_" Charmander whispered loudly,

"I can hear you." Croagunk said,

"*gasp* it can hear me whispering?! it must have super-hearing-powers! It is an alien!" Charmander shouted in fear,

"Charmander, that's not very nice." Sneasel said,

"And it won't be nice when it eats us alive!"

"That is disgusting, and I would never do that." Croagunk responded. Before Charmander could say anything else, the trainer walked up to them,

"Awe, did you two make friends with that new Pokemon?" the trainer asked,

"Yup!" Sneasel said, nodding,

"NO! NO! NO!" Charmander shouted, shaking his head,

"Good, because he's gonna be joining our team! Isn't that right, _Croagunk_." Croagunk nodded,

"Wait, _WHAT_?!"


End file.
